


id get you the moon

by thestarsalonecantell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taeyong makes mixtapes, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsalonecantell/pseuds/thestarsalonecantell
Summary: “One day, instead of tucking a sheet of paper into the envelope, Taeyong had instead enclosed a CD, explaining with a bashful smile that ‘song lyrics explain how I feel about you better than I ever could.’”Taeyong makes mixtapes for Dongyoung.





	id get you the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this in my docs: dotae bc I want someone to love me
> 
> aka this is just a whole bunch of fluff 
> 
> For Drea, because my last dotae fic hurt your heart a little, and for Ary, because you wanted a drabble and I am more than happy to provide 
> 
> Hmu on @/thestarsalone on Twitter

Dongyoung adores the ways his boyfriend shows affection - not so much physically, neither of them have been very good at expressing themselves like that, both being generally quite reserved. Taeyong prefers the less blatant type of expression, the soft looks when he thinks Dongyoung doesn’t notice, his gentle admission of “I think I might be in love with you” after two years of skirting around the issue (he says it while Dongyoung is in the midst of a full-blown rant about how Taeyong needs to eat three meals a day, and he doesn’t want to see the elder ruin his life because he  _ cares _ , goddamnit. Dongyoung scolds him for interrupting before letting the words “I love you too” fall past his lips. The beautiful smile that Taeyong gives him is enough for him to forgive the interruption). 

 

Most importantly, Dongyoung loves the mixtapes that Taeyong prepares for him on a regular basis. It had started with them writing letters to each other on special occasions, each more meaningful than the last and carrying love in each carefully-penned word. One day, instead of tucking a sheet of paper into the envelope, Taeyong had instead enclosed a CD, explaining with a bashful smile that “song lyrics explain how I feel about you so much better than I ever could.” Dongyoung had listened to it immediately; Taeyong had apologised when he started crying and the look on his face was so precious that it set Dongyoung off even more as he sobbed that  _ Taeyong has to be an angel because nobody’s done anything this nice for him before.  _

  
  


Since then, Taeyong has made it a point to give him a fresh mixtape every month, and Dongyoung will stop whatever he’s doing to listen to it. Every time he does, the lyrics (words like  _ I could travel all over the world but my home would still be with you _ , and _ I fall deeper every time you smile _ ) convey a love so powerful that it takes his breath away, and he thinks that the chocolates and endless cups of tea he gives Taeyong could never be enough when he gets something as incredible as this. However, his boyfriend refuses to hear anything of the sort. “Anything you give me is precious.” he insists, drawing Dongyoung closer after the younger’s finished lamenting about how he can’t ever compare to Taeyong’s ‘perfect-boyfriendness’, as he’d put it. 

 

“But it’s never enough.” Dongyoung mutters, curling his head further into Taeyong’s chest and relaxing when he hears the sure, steady heartbeat he’s become so accustomed to hearing. Taeyong chuckles at that, and Dongyoung raises his head and pouts, wondering what could be so funny. 

 

“I think I’m the one who gets to decide whether it’s enough for me, love.” Taeyong pokes at Dongyoung’s bottom lip, and Dongyoung  _ almost _ melts (he loves it when Taeyong calls him  _ love _ so fondly) but manages to keep his pout steady. “Don’t pout at me, Doyoungie! I’m serious.” His boyfriend whines. “The fact that you make the conscious decision to be my boyfriend, every day? That’s more than I could ever have dreamed of.” 

 

At that, Dongyoung really does melt, returning his head to its previous spot on Taeyong’s chest. Who wouldn’t, after being told something like that? “How do you manage to find so many songs for them, anyway?” He asks, turning his eyes back towards the sappy romcom playing on the telly. Neither of them really like romcoms, but it’s always been a tradition of theirs to watch bad films on lazy days, and today is definitely a lazy day, seeing as they’ve been on the sofa in their pyjamas all day. 

 

“I would’ve thought that would be obvious.” Dongyoung feels the vibration against his cheek when Taeyong speaks. “It’s hard  _ not _ to find new material when every love song reminds me of you.”  

 

“Sap.” Dongyoung teases, but he can’t quite hide his pleased grin from Taeyong, who just presses his own smile into Dongyoung’s temple. “I’m in love with a man who contains more cheese than the sliced plastic they sell at the supermarket.” 

 

“Your descriptions of me are always so flattering.” There’s laughter in Taeyong’s voice as he speaks. “Luckily I’ve known you long enough to know that I should take that as a compliment.” He pauses. “You know, I don’t have much to offer.” Dongyoung lifts his head, about to give him a piece of his mind to let him know that what he just said is entirely untrue- but a finger to his lips stops him before he can begin, and Taeyong’s eyes tell him to save the speech for afterwards. “I love you so much, Doyoungie, I still can’t believe how lucky I am. So the mixtapes are nothing compared to how happy you make me.” His boyfriend’s voice gets quieter until it’s almost a whisper. “Hell, I’d get you the moon if you asked me too. I want to treat you the way you deserve.”

 

“Well,” Dongyoung leans in to press a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s cheek, “you’re doing a great job of it. I can only hope I’m doing the same for you.” Taeyong doesn’t reply, but his warm smile tells Dongyoung everything he needs to know, before they go back to watching the film, which is so bad that Dongyoung just  _ has _ to voice his disgust. 

 

“Surely she can’t be so oblivious as to think those are  _ platonic _ flowers and chocolates? Seriously, how dense can you get?” 

 

Unbeknownst to him, Taeyong only shakes his head and smiles at him fondly.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


(Dongyoung finds a CD case on his desk the next day, with Taeyong’s neat penmanship over the top. It reads, “The moon’s too far away, but I hope this’ll do.” It’s very easy to guess that he spends the rest of the day with his headphones plugged into the CD player. It’s also very easy to guess that Dongyoung has a full meal and the promise of cuddles waiting for Taeyong when he gets back to the flat.) 


End file.
